Sophie and Linh
Solinh '''or Lophie''' is the romantic/friendship pairing of Sophie Foster and Linh Song. As of now, they remain good friends and work very well together. Sophie first heard of Linh when Linh stopped Sophie from burning down Exillium in [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen]]. She was known as "The Hydrokinetic" or "The Girl of Many Floods". Sophie first communicates with Linh during an exercise they did in Exillium to practice holding their breath. As Linh struggles to hold her breath, Sophie decides to Inflict positive emotions to keep her calm. After that, Linh and her twin brother, Tam, decide to meet Sophie because they finally trust her. Linh and Sophie become good friends at the end of Neverseen, and Linh joins their friend group along with her brother, Tam. Pairing Names * Solinh (So/'''phie and '''Linh) * Lophie (L/'''inh and S/ophie)' * '''Slinh (S/'ophie and Linh) * Liphie (Li/'''nh and So/phie)' Moments [[Book 4: Neverseen|Keeper of the Lost Cities: ''Neverseen]] * Linh puts out the fire that Sophie accidentally starts when she first arrived at Exillium. * Sophie notices that Linh is in tears because of the Exillium training on breath holding, so she inflicts waves of calm to ease Linh's panic. * When they meet for the first time, Linh raises water to allow them to cross the river. Sophie gasps which causes Linh to blush. [[Book 5: Lodestar|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar]] * "Linh gasped at the heat that shot between her and Sophie." * "'I'll help any way I can,' Sophie promised, twining their fingers together and sending a fresh rush of tingly heat through Linh's skin." * "'You look beautiful,' Sophie promised. Linh always did." * "All elves were inherently gorgeous, but Linh was especially striking with her soft pink cheeks and lips contrasted against her dramatic eyes and hair." [[Book 6: Nightfall|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall]] *Sophie describes Linh as someone "who always had an aura of sweetness around her pink-cheeked face." (pg. 142) * "Sandor flinched out of the way, not saying a word as Sophie and Linh made their way into the closet." * "'How's it going there, by the way?' Sophie asked. Linh smiled. 'It keeps getting better - thanks to you.'" * "Sophie and Linh shared a look before they made their way downstairs." * "Linh was so sweet and pretty and always doing supercool water tricks." [[Book 7: Flashback|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Flashback]] * Sophie feels self-conscious when she first sees Linh after the hospital. She doesn't care about Fitz seeing her. * “I can take you to Wylie’s new place,” Linh offered, pulling a pendant out from under her tunic. “Actually, it’d probably be better if we just borrow that crystal,” Sophie admitted. “I don’t know if it’ll be bad to show up at the hive with extra people.” Linh pouted. “But . . . I want to see the baby alicorns.” * Linh tries to come up with excuses to see Sophie. * “Can I come too? I’m so over battle training. And Tam just left. And . . . okay, I just really really really want to fly with the pretty, sparkly horses!” * Linh makes Sophie a present, but not Fitz or Keefe or anyone else except for Tam. (Happy Shadow Thoughts! tunic) * "Linh's silver-tipped strands drifted gracefully around her face." Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves. * They've both attended Exillium. * They were both in the Ambi Hemisphere at Exillium. * They both have amazing control over their abilities. * They both attend Foxfire. * They are both girls. * They both love animals. * They are both very talented. * They both manifested at young ages. * They both have incredibly powerful abilities. * They both hate the Neverseen. * They are both members of the Black Swan. * Both of their families are in the Nobility. * They both hold the unpopular opinion that their world is getting messy, yet the rest of the elves deny it. * Both have been scorned by society. * They both have pets. * They both appear on the ''Nightfall'' cover. Differences: * Linh is 16, while Sophie is 15. * Linh is level 5 at Foxfire, while Sophie is level 4. * Linh has a twin, while Sophie does not. * Linh doesn't have a good relationship with her parents while Sophie does. * Sophie has five abilities, while Linh has one. * Linh's hair is black and Sophie's is blonde. * Linh went to Exillium longer than Sophie. * Linh is a Hydrokinetic, and Sophie is a Telepath/Polyglot/Inflictor/Teleporter/Enhancer. * Sophie manifested her first ability before Linh. * Linh has pale silver-blue eyes while Sophie has brown ones. * Sophie has a photographic memory while Linh does not. * Linh has one family while Sophie has three (human, adopted, and genetic). * Linh has an Elvin sibling while Sophie does not. * Linh knows her genetic family, while Sophie does not. * Sophie has an imp (Iggy), while Linh has a murcat. * Sophie has attended at least 3 different schools, while Linh has only attended 2. * Sophie lives at Havenfield, while Linh lives at Tiergan's home. Category:Pairings